dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Butcher (Entity)
*Real Name: The Butcher *Alias: Entity *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: No Hair, Eyes: Red *Occupation: Embodiment of the Rage Aspect of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum *First appearance: Green Lantern Vol 4 #52 (May, 2010) History The Butcher is a creature of the Emotional Spectrum and serves as the embodiment of the power of Rage which is the color Red in that energy field. It was formed after the Life Entity entered into the universe and manifested on the planet Earth where it influenced the worlds in order to bring about the rise of sentient life. As it did so, numerous embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum formed with the Rage Entity being the fifth to be born. It was created after the first act of murder was made which led to its formation. At some point in the past, The Spectre sought to eliminate the emotional embodiments of the emotional electromagnetic spectrum as he believed them to have too much influence on mortals and that they were too dangerous. As such, the Spectre encountered the violent cosmic being known as The Butcher. During The Blackest Night, the Spectre was taken over by the Black Lantern Corps by the insertion of the Black Lantern Crispus Allen. This turned the entity of God's Vengeance into a servant of Nekron during his attempts at destroying all life in the universe. However, the Parallax Entity was freed and took Hal Jordan as his host and together they destroy the Black Lantern Power Ring within the Spectre thus freeing him. During the battle, the Red Lantern Corps leader Atrocitus felt the rage witihin The Spectre and believed it to be the Rage Entity and sought to claim him as his own. While initially enthralled by rage, The Spectre managed to dissipate this anger and revealed to Atrocitus that he was not the Rage Entity and that he had in fact met the Rage Entity in the past. He cautioned the Red Lantern not to find it as "he" would destroy Atrocitus. The Brightest DayEdit When Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro uncovered the White Lantern Central Power Battery, each of them attempted to move it but failed. This led to all three attempting to move the White Lantern Power Battery, which caused a surge of energy and Lantern Energy Construct in the form of the resurrected Earth heroes to appear. Amongst their number was Aquaman, who told Hal Jordan to "find them". When Jordan asked who he was referring to, Aquaman repeated the statement and declared the names of the various Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum, namely the Predator Entity, Ophidian, Adara, Proselyte, Ion and the Rage Entity known as the Butcher. Sometime afterwards, The Spectre encountered the slain bodies of numerous animals that had been killed by the Butcher and claimed that the Rage Entity would feel the Spirit of Vengeance's wrath. At the same time, Atrocitus began searching for the Butcher in order to prevent its abduction, as had been the case with both Parallax and Ion. Shortly afterwards, the Butcher Entity went into a rampage at the Montana State Prison where it killed numerous inmates along with setting the place on fire. The local Human authorities arrived in order to attempt to put down the fire but struggled to do so as they were fueled by rage though did manage to save some of the prisoners who were kept on a bus for shelter as well as for transfer. Following this event, Atrocitus and Sinestro arrived with the Red Lantern feeling the presence of The Butcher as well as the fact that it was also searching for a host. Sinestro commented that this was a good thing as it meant that the Rage Entity had not been captured yet. The Butcher finally found a host in the form of James Kim, a man whos daughter was murdered by the killer in the electric chair. Despite the Spectre's and Atrocitus actions, the Butcher took control of the man's rage, fought the Spectre, and killed the murderer, despite the latter trying to apologize. As James Kim's rage began to subside, the Butcher began to look for another host, and Atrocitus tricked the Butcher to expose himself, and, with Spectre's help. manage to capture the entity in a red lantern. Butcher10.png Category:Characters Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Emotional Spectrum Category:Bad Guys Category:Entitys